Bleeding Love
by I Just Wanna Party
Summary: After breaking up with Robin, Barney ends up in a relationship with an abusive woman. Robin is still in love with him, and she's worried about his new relationship. He tells her everything is alright, but they both know that it's not.
1. Love Hurts, Literally

**Author's Note!**

**Hiya everyone (:**

**This is one of the most awesome shows ever so I just had to write a story about it :D**

**This is going to have more than one chapter & it would probably be taking place in either season four or five.**

* * *

Robin and Barney had been broken up for a while. Robin still loved Barney and she was having trouble dealing with the fact that he had moved on. She said she needed help getting over him, so Ted asked her out. She said yes, but everytime they were together she found herself wishing he was Barney.

Barney was currently dating a woman named Caitlyn. She was attractive and had caught Barney's eye right away. They started dating and not long after, Barney announced that he was in love. His friends were shocked when he told them that he wanted to give up his womanizing and settle down with her. But Caitlyn had a dark side, and more often than not, Barney was sitting at MacLaren's telling his friends all about what she had done to upset him. Tonight was one of those nights.

"Caitlyn caught me checking out this one chick," Barney explained. "And when Caitlyn called me out on it I told her that chick was hot, but not as hot as she was. Then she went off on me about how I had just admitted the other chick was hot. And she gave me the silent treatment for the rest of the day."

"That's harsh," Marshall remarked.

"She loves giving me the silent treatment," Barney buried his head in his hands. "I hate when she does that! I always say the wrong things."

"She's always so bitchy with you," Lily said. "She needs to seriously chill."

"It's not her fault. It's mine." Barney sighed sadly. "I keep fucking up and making her mad. I can't do anything right."

"That is so not true!" Robin exclaimed. "Barney, you're amazing. When we were dating..." She stopped herself. She was going to say, "you were perfect", but she was trying to get over him. Plus that would be awkward to say in front of Ted. So instead she said, "You did stuff right a lot of the time."

Barney smiled at her but she knew he didn't believe her.

Robin hated when Barney talked shit about himself. He hadn't started doing that until he started dating Caitlyn. He actually started a lot of things since he started dating Caitlyn, most of them worried Robin. He seemed sad. Although he was still his usual self, Robin could tell that he was hurting inside. She hated Caitlyn. Caitlyn was ruining Barney, and that made it harder for Robin to get over him. It was hard enough for her to accept the fact that Barney was dating another woman, but the fact that he was dating one like Caitlyn was bothering her all the time.

"Anyways, what were you people up to today?" Barney asked.

"Me and Robin went to the movies," Ted responded. "But we weren't really watching the movie, if you know what I mean. Right, Robin?" He put his arm around her.

"Yeah," Robin said flatly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." The whole time that they had been at the movies, Robin was thinking about Barney.

"If you say so," Ted kissed her.

She noticed Barney had been looking at them, but when they kissed a sad look came over his face and he looked away.

_Does he still like me? Is that why he did that? _Robin thought to herself. _No, there's no way. He has Caitlyn and besides we agreed to be just friends. _She hated those two words. Just friends.

She would be thinking about this for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, Barney went over to Caitlyn's apartment. He hoped she wasn't still upset about the day before. She wasn't. She was upset about something else.

"Do you think I'm stupid Barney?" was the first thing that she said to him after he stepped inside.

"Um... no?" Barney was taken aback by her question.

"I know where you were yesterday. You were with that Robin chick."

"No I wasn't…"

"Oh so you're lying now? You were with her at that bar! I saw you."

"How do you know anyway? You're stalking me again."

"How else can I find out if you're cheating? You never tell the truth!"

Barney had cheated on Caitlyn quite a few times in the beginning of their relationship. He stopped after he realized his true feelings for her. But she hadn't stopped following him around and spying on him. Everytime she caught him doing something she didn't like, she was sure to bring it up the next time they met.

"I stopped cheating on you, I promise. Me and Robin are just friends." _I wish I was lying just now, _he thought to himself. _I miss Robin so much. But she's with Ted now. She said she wanted to move on from me, and that's what she's doing. We should have never broken up._

"Bullshit!" Caitlyn slapped Barney hard across his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. Even harder than all the times Marshall slapped him for the slap bet. And this wasn't the first time she'd done it. She'd done it many times, as well as kicking Barney, pushing him, throwing things at him etc. He never hit her because he loved her to much. Besides, he thought that since he messed up so much, it was his own fault that she did it, so he had no reason to hit her back.

She hadn't started acting like this until a few weeks into their relationship, after Barney had already fallen in love with her. He never saw her sudden personality change coming. And it was killing him to try to be perfect all the time just so a day could go by for once when she wasn't screaming at him or hurting him. So things could go back to the way they used to be.

_That's gonna leave a mark, _Barney thought as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Caitlyn noticed the sad look on his face. "Barney, I'm so sorry." She gave him a hug. "Are you alright baby? I'm really sorry."

"It's all good," Barney said with false cheerfulness.

He was used to Caitlyn flipping out, then apologizing and acting like nothing happened. But it was never long until she was angry again.

* * *

That night, Barney walked into MacLaren's to meet his friends. Robin's heart skipped a beat when she saw him enter. It did that everytime she looked at him.

"Guys, the weirdest thing happened today. You won't believe it!" Barney exclaimed as he sat down at their usual booth.

He was about to tell them about Caitlyn slapping him but suddenly he changed his mind. He didn't want them to know. He didn't want them to know that he let himself be beat around by a woman. If he told them, they'd probably just laugh. And make fun of him. And Barney wasn't going to let that happen. One thing he had always hid from them was the physical abuse.

"Hey! Earth to Barney!" Lily was waving her hand in front of his face.

Barney didn't realize he had been sitting there zoned out for a bit, thinking about whether or not to tell them about Caitlyn.

"Oh, um..." Everyone was looking at him expectedly so he decided to make something up. "When I was walking over here, I saw this chick that I banged like last year, she said hey but I didn't know who she was until she told me. She asked me if I wanted to hook up again. True story."

"But I bet you said no because of Caitlyn, right?" Ted asked.

At the mention of Caitlyn's name, Barney's smile faded. But only for a second. Ted didn't notice. Robin did.

"Yeah, you're right," Barney replied. His smile had returned. "Because of... her. I turned down a perfectly good fuck, can you believe it?"

"I'm surprised," Marshall said. "It seemed like just yesterday relationship was a dirty word to you."

"And you were so determined to make me be just like you," Ted added. "But recently you were talking about marrying this Caitlyn chick someday."

Robin's heart sunk hearing those words.

"Well, shit changes," Barney said with a sigh. He was thinking about how perfect Caitlyn had been when he'd first met her. But then she changed.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**I know that was short but it was an intro chapter. I really wanna know what you all think before I continue so please review (:**


	2. Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note (:**

**Hi people! I just wanted to say my inspiration for this story came from another story on here where the author & reviewers were saying they like Barney but they like stories where he's getting hurt & stuff. So I decided to make one of my own because writing abuse type stories are my specialty :D**

**So here we go (:**

* * *

The next day, Barney was at Caitlyn's apartment and they were having an argument, as usual. They'd been going at it nonstop for nearly 20 minutes.

"You've really been pissing me off lately, Barney."

"Just shut up already. I'm so sick of listening to this shit!"

"So you complain when I don't talk to you, then when I do talk to you, you tell me to shut up? Really?"

Barney just stared at the ground.

"What do you want from me?" She was standing over Barney, who was sitting on the couch.

"Just stop screaming at me." Barney was blinking back tears. He wouldn't let her see him cry, that would be to embarassing.

"I've had it! If you don't shape up, I'm getting back together with Kyle. This is your last chance Barney!"

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry. I'll be good, I promise." He gave her a fake smile.

Kyle was Caitlyn's ex boyfriend who she'd been dating before she started dating Barney. Kyle kept trying to get her back with him and each time she said she'd think about it. She often told Barney that if he kept messing up she would get back with Kyle. She never did, but Barney was always worrying that one of these times he would go to far and she would finally follow through.

"Good. I'm glad we got that settled. Idiot."

Barney looked at the ground sadly.

Caitlyn brightened. "Hey, let's watch a movie. You want to?"

"Anything to shut you up."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She started looking through her dvd rack. "Lets watch romance!"

"Hell no! Anything except that shit." Barney didn't want to watch a romance movie when he was feeling so badly about his own relationship. It would only make him feel worse. Besides, she would probably come up with some stupid chick flick anyways.

"Romance it is then. How about this one?" She held up a movie. "My favorite chick flick of all time," she added with a grin.

"I'd rather slit my throat."

"We're watching it and you're gonna like it." She bent down in front of the tv to put it into the dvd player. "I can see you making faces at me behind my back."

"What? How did you know?"

"Through the reflection in the tv screen, dumb ass."

She put the movie in and then sat down next to Barney.

"Do we really seriously have to watch this shit?" he asked.

"If you say one more thing, I'll knock you into next week."

The movie started and Barney kept complaining, but then he stopped because he noticed something. There was a girl who looked like Robin in the movie. The movie was about her starting a relationship with some dude and the progression of it. Barney was pretending that the guy was him and the girl was Robin. It was making him feel a little better.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Caitlyn nudged him roughly. "Go make some popcorn."

"Make it yourself."

"Make it now or no sex for a week."

Barney sighed as he went into the kitchen. Caitlyn often made him do a lot of work around her apartment, and the no sex for a week threat would make him do pretty much anything.

"Where's the damn popcorn?" he asked.

"In the cupboard, duh. And use my popcorn machine to make it."

Barney got out the popcorn and the popcorn machine and stared at it, confused. He had no idea how he was supposed to make it on her fancy popcorn machine and how he was supposed to put the popcorn into it.

"How the hell am I supposed to make it with this?"

"Quiet! I'm watching the movie."

Barney sighed. He filled the thing with popcorn then tried to figure out what to do next. He noticed a switch, he turned it on but nothing happened.

"Gotta plug it in, duh." He mumbled as he plugged it in.

He stood back and watched it for a few seconds as it was turning on. Suddenly, popcorn started flying everywhere.

"Oh shit. What did I do wrong?" He made an attempt to catch the popcorn but it didn't work. There was to much flying out and it was all over the floor and the counters.

He didn't want to call Caitlyn in but he didn't have a choice.

"Caitlyn! Help!"

"Where's my popcorn?" she hissed.

"Um, It's kinda everywhere."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Popcorn emergency! Hurry!"

"This better be good," she muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

She looked around and gasped. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I don't know what happened! I thought I was doing everything right but then the thing went psycho!"

"You're supposed to put a bowl underneath it to catch the popcorn idiot. And why didn't you just shut it off when it started this?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked. I didn't think about it."

Caitlyn angrily pulled a broom out of one of the cupboards. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met! You can't do anything right..." she went on and on insulting Barney.

_The silent treatment wouldn't be so bad right now, _Barney thought as he stared at the ground sadly. He tried to ignore her yelling but he couldn't stop it from making him feel terrible.

Caitlyn started sweeping up the popcorn.

Barney pictured her as a witch, riding on the broomstick. _The broom suits her so well. _He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Caitlyn glared at him.

"Nothing."

"Here, you should be doing this." She threw the broom at him and went to finish watching the movie.

Barney reluctantly swept up all of the popcorn and then went and sat down next to her on the couch.

"You know, the more time that passes, the more I want to get back with Kyle," she said.

"Why? Right now you're with me, you've got everything. What does he have that I don't have?"

"Plenty," she scoffed.

"But you're not with him now so I must be better right? Well, of course I am. I'm Barney and_"

"Just drop it!" She interrupted his conceited speech.

"Not until you stop saying you're going to get back with him! It bugs me."

"Shut up so I can hear the movie." Her tone was angry.

"Why don't_"

"I said shut up!" Caitlyn slapped him hard on his face. The day's events had finally driven her over the edge.

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming," Barney said.

She tried to strangle him and he tried to push her off but she moved out of the way and his hand accidently smacked her face.

"Oh hell no!" she screamed. "You think you can hit me you asshole then you're fucking wrong!"

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident it was totally an accident I'm so sorry don't hurt me please," Barney was truly scared. All he could do was ramble.

Caitlyn got up, opened up her hall closet and started rummaging around.

"What are you looking for?" Barney asked shakily. He had a feeling bad things were about to happen.

"Found it!" Caitlyn pulled out a bat. "I was going to use this in case someone ever broke in but a disobedient boyfriend is also a good reason."

"No don't_" Barney was cut off because she started hitting him over and over with it.

He got up off of the couch and started to run away but when she hit him with it again it knocked him over and he fell to his knees. He couldn't get back up because she was standing right over him threatening to hit him again. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry for everything," he pleaded. "The popcorn, arguing, everything. Please baby_"

"You should be," she said as she hit him over the head with the bat one final time. Barney felt sharp pain and then everything went black.

"Barney! Are you okay? Wake up!"

Barney woke up hearing Caitlyn's voice. His head was throbbing. He looked up to see her kneeling next to him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Oh Barney thank goodness you're awake! I didn't mean to hit you that hard baby. I'm so sorry!"

Barney sat up on his knees and looked at her warily.

"I love you Barney. You know that." She tried to hug him but he moved away.

"No you don't."

"Of course I do."

"Then why would you do this to me?" Barney lifted up his shirt to reveal fresh bruises all over his body.

"I'm sorry Barney, I really am." She successfully pulled him into a hug and this time he couldn't hold back the tears.

* * *

A few hours later, Barney stood in his apartment looking himself over. He had tons of bruises which were still sore and his head still hurt. He had even bled which stained his suit and he wasn't happy about that at all. _When did you turn into such a wimp Barney? _He asked himself. _Why do you let her do this to you?_

* * *

Later that night, at MacLaren's, everyone was once again sitting at their usual booth.

"And that's why I never wanna see popcorn again!" Barney finished telling them about his day, with the exception of the physical violence. He was glad that his suit covered up most of the bruises.

Lily burst out laughing. "That's hilarious!"

"Dude, everyone knows how to use a popcorn machine, come on," Marshall said, also laughing.

"You watched a chick flick? That's terrible," Ted added.

"When she came out with that broom I was like, this is her must have accessory seriously! She's such a bitch." Barney went on.

Everyone was laughing except Robin.

She had a feeling that something happened that Barney wasn't telling them. Something really bad. She noticed a bruise on the side of his face.

"Where did you get that bruise?" she asked.

"Um, what bruise?" Barney suddenly looked nervous.

"That one on your face," Robin said as if it were obvious.

"Oh, um, that one," Barney mentally cursed himself for forgetting to hide it. "Well, me and Caitlyn were having sex, it got so rough that we fell out of bed, and I smacked my face on the floor and then boom there's the bruise."

"Nice one dude! Score!" Marshall slapped Barney on his back.

"Oh shit!" Barney cried out in pain. All the bruises on his back were hurting again. He closed his eyes and waited for it to stop.

"What's wrong?" Robin looked at him with concern.

"Um, leg cramp."

Robin bought that, but although she knew the sex story was very possible for Barney, she still didn't believe it. If it was true it would have been the first thing that he told them. Something else was going on. Robin planned to find out what it was.

"Caitlyn shouldn't be insulting you like that," Robin stated, referring to earlier when Barney told them all the mean things she said to him while she was sweeping.

"Yeah, that's the bad part." Barney looked at the ground.

"That chick has issues. If you weren't with her, who would you be with?" Marshall asked.

"Probably any random slut in this bar," Barney said, glancing around at all the hot chicks.

"I mean like in a serious relationship with."

"Um, probably Robin."

Robin's heart skipped a beat when she heard this.

"Yeah, but Robin wouldn't want you," Ted said. "She's over you, remember?"

Robin figured Barney had only said her because he wanted to get in her pants. Plus he thought she didn't like him so she had to play this out. "That's right. I wouldn't ever date you again."

Barney was hurt by what she said but acted like he wasn't. "You know you can't resist me."

"Hold up, you're saying if you broke up with Caitlyn, you'd try to steal Robin from me?" Ted asked angrily.

"Not steal. Lure her back with my charm maybe."

"This isn't funny dude. She's mine now. You had your chance."

"I was kidding! Gosh, people take stuff so seriously around here." Barney was getting upset. He was thinking about how Caitlyn flipped out about the popcorn, but Robin probably would have laughed in that situation. _Robin would never beat me up with a fucking bat, _he thought bitterly.

"Well stop kidding," Ted snapped. "Because you're not funny."

"Ted, stop," Robin pleaded. "Don't fight, guys."

"Why? Are you afraid she still wants me?" Barney asked smugly.

"No, I'm afraid of you using your ridiculous playbook strategies on her," Ted said, glaring at him.

"They're not ridiculous if they work."

"You're an asshole! You don't care about women."

"Stop fighting!" Lily cut in. "This is really stupid."

"Okay, so I'm an asshole and I'm stupid? That's what you people think? Fine, I'm outta here." Barney stood up.

"Barney, don't_" Robin started to say.

Barney interrupted her by slamming his fist down on the table. "Fuck I always say the wrong things!"

He stormed out of the bar.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Now look what you've done!" Robin hissed at Ted.

"Me? He was asking for it hitting on you like that. Why are you so pissed?"

"We really upset him," Lily said uneasily.

"He'll come back," Marshall assured them. "I bet he gets over it and comes back in a few minutes."

* * *

But Barney didn't come back that night. He had gone into his apartment and sat down and cried, not having to worry about anyone seeing. _What happened to you Barney? _He asked himself. _You used to be so awesome and now you're a total wreck. It's all Caitlyn's fault. She has me crazy, I'm freaking out over everything now. When I'm finally ready for a serious relationship, this is what happens. I miss Robin, she never made me feel this horrible. But like she said tonight, she doesn't love me. _He wiped a tear from his cheek only for it to be replaced by another tear shortly after. _Caitlyn's right. I'm worthless and I can't do anything right. Why do I even live?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was having some thoughts of her own while she sat at the bar. _I hope Barney's okay. He thinks I hate him. He doesn't know that I would do anything just to hold him, kiss him, just be with him again. Caitlyn is telling him everything that he's the opposite of. He believes all those horrible things. He needs to dump her, and where did he get that bruise? I need to talk to him tomorrow._

Robin was interrupted from her thoughts by Ted putting his arm around her. She snuggled up to him, closed her eyes, and pretended for that moment, that he was Barney.

* * *

**Author's Note (:**

**The part about the popcorn was based on a real experience of mine (minus the violence and the fighting). Those popcorn machines are OUT OF CONTROL I tell ya!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

Robin was walking over to MacLaren's to meet the gang, and she'd decided that tonight would be the night when she talked to Barney about his relationship with Caitlyn. She'd already planned out what she was going to say to him, but she didn't know she was about to see something that would change the conversation drastically.

When she reached the bar, she scowled when she noticed Caitlyn standing outside. _I can't talk to him if that bitch is here._

Barney walked out of the bar and started yelling at Caitlyn. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to stop following me."

Robin hid where they couldn't see her but she could see them.

"I'm just checking on you," Caitlyn said. "If you don't want me here, then obviously you're doing something you shouldn't. Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course not! I'm just meeting my friends here."

"Right, as if I believe you're not going to be leaving here with another woman."

"Not this shit again. Stop fucking following me. Leave me alone you crazy bitch!"

"What did I tell you about talking back to me?" She slapped him and then pushed him into the wall. His head smacked hard against it.

Robin gasped in shock.

"Take back what you said," Caitlyn hissed.

"No! If you don't believe me then fuck you." Barney rubbed his head.

"Take it back you asshole!" She punched him in his stomach.

It knocked the breath out of him and he doubled over in pain.

Robin cringed. Caitlyn started insulting him knowing he wouldn't be able to reply after she'd punched him.

She ended her tirade with "If I find out you cheated on me I'll fucking kill you. And you know I'll find out!" She yelled after him. Then she started getting into her car.

Robin had to resist the urge to attack her right now. It broke her heart to see Barney being treated this way. _I don't understand why he stays with that cold hearted bitch. She doesn't love him. I do. _She decided she would leave Caitlyn alone for now, she needed to talk to Barney first.

When Barney finally caught his breath, he walked into the bar and Robin followed a few minutes after so he wouldn't know she'd been watching him.

Barney was now sitting at the booth with the others, acting like nothing had happened.

As Robin was walking over, he and Ted got up and went over to the counter.

She sat down with Marshall and Lily and decided to tell them what she saw.

"You guys, I just seen Barney and Caitlyn outside."

"Really? Tell her to come in," Marshall said.

"No! We need to keep her away from Barney!"

"What's going on?" Lily asked with concern.

"They were arguing outside. She was practically beating him up and he wasn't even doing anything back. The bruise yesterday, he got that from her. She threatened to kill him and_"

Marshall and Lily burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Robin said, horrified by their reaction.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Lily said when she'd stopped laughing.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Robin was shocked that they didn't believe her.

"We know you're upset about breaking up with Barney, but you don't need to make up these crazy stories to try to ruin his relationship."

"I didn't make anything up," Robin said sharply. "Trust me, it's already ruined. We need to do something."

Marshall was still laughing. "How do you manage to look so serious?"

"I am serious!" Robin snapped.

"Serious about what?" Ted asked as he sat back down.

"Hey Ted, listen to this," Marshall began. "Robin says she saw Caitlyn beating up Barney just now. And she says he got the bruise from her."

Ted started laughing. "Good one. He got that bruise during rough sex, remember?"

"He was lying! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Robin asked angrily.

"Come on, as if Barney would let a woman push him around like that. He would knock her right out."

"But he didn't," Robin said bitterly.

Barney sat back down. "Hey guys, see that chick over there in the blue? I could take her back to my place and_"

"Watch out," Marshall warned. "Caitlyn's going to kill you!"

"What? She's still here?" Barney looked around frantically.

"No, it's just some shit Robin came up with. Tell him, Robin."

"Can we just drop it?" she asked.

"No, it's to funny. She says she seen Caitlyn beating you up. Hilarious right?"

Barney looked at Robin with a look of shock and confusion.

"It's not true, is it?" Lily asked when she seen his expression.

"Of course not," Barney said. "You know I could take her. Robin, you're crazy."

"Well that's settled," Lily said, smiling.

Then the subject was dropped.

Afterwards, Robin noticed Barney seemed uneasy and avoided talking to her for the rest of the night. He was embarassed about what she'd found out.

* * *

About an hour later, Barney had announced he was going home. Robin knew why he was leaving early. He wanted to avoid talking to her about Caitlyn.

She ran up to him as he was leaving. "We need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk about it," he snapped as he walked outside.

Robin followed him. "We have to. I saw what she did to you tonight. Why the hell are you still with her? She could seriously hurt you."

"Look, It's fine. I can handle it. I just pissed her off that's all."

"It's not fine! Stop trying to act all tough. I know it's bothering you, you don't have to pretend like it's not."

He stopped walking, then turned around to look at her. "I'm not awesome anymore, am I?"

Robin was taken aback by his question. "Of course you are. You're overflowing with awesome."

"But I don't feel like it. I just feel depressed."

"You just got into a bad relationship, that's all. What happened to stop being sad and be awesome instead?"

"I lost my awesomeness," Barney said mournfully. "I miss it."

"You wanna get it back? Dump her. Find someone else." _Someone like me, _she thought.

"It's not that easy. Plus I think we can work it out. I just have to stop pissing her off, she'll stop hurting me, and it's all good."

"She's not going to stop, Barney. People like that don't just stop."

"But she will, I just have to wait."

"Wait for what? Wait for her to seriously injure you? Wait for her to put you in the hospital?"

Barney didn't respond. He was staring at the ground sadly.

Robin pulled him into a hug, not wanting to see the sad look on his face anymore. He hugged her back.

She hugged him tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

Barney heard a car coming. It slowed down as it passed by them. Then he recognized it.

He quickly pushed Robin off of him.

"What the hell?" she said, upset that the hug had ended.

The car took off.

"That was her!" Barney said, looking scared.

"What was who?"

"In that car. It was Caitlyn spying on me. She seen us together. Fuck, this isn't good."

"Listen, you have to dump her. When are you going to see her again?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going over to her place."

"Listen to me," Robin said seriously. "Don't do it. She said she was going to kill you."

"I think she was exaggerating, duh."

"What if she wasn't?"

"Look, just fuck off. I can handle this on my own, okay?"

Robin was confused at his sudden mood change. "Barney, I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't need your help. You're with Ted now, why should you care about me?" He stormed off.

Robin sighed. For a while, it seemed like she was getting through to him. But she figured there was only so much she could say to convince him to leave Caitlyn. She hoped he would be okay and come to his senses. And come back to her.

Barney actually did want her help. The only reason he snapped at her was because when they hugged it made him want her that much more, but he knew he couldn't have her. Now he hoped he would leave Caitlyn's apartment tomorrow in one piece.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Bleh. I didn't really like this chapter but I tried so yeah (: crap I'm flaming my own story ahaha.**

**What will Caitlyn do to Barney? Find out next timeee! and review dang it! (please) :D**


End file.
